


12,7 часов

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Преподы-геймеры [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Russia, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Влад боится темноты, Ник — замкнутых пространств. Что случится, если запереть их в подвале без света?





	12,7 часов

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке: «Двух парней IT-шников закрывают в подвале часов на 12. ЧЕМ ЖЕ ОНИ ТАМ ЗАНИМАЛИСЬ?» (https://ficbook.net/requests/15294)

Факультетский сервер у юристов был стар и пылен, примерно как профессор Мамонтов. Мамонтов, гордость советской криминологии, помнил Галину Брежневу молодой, а со своей кафедры ушёл бы только ногами вперёд. Впрочем, речь не об этом. Речь о том, что факультетский сервер у юристов был стар и пылен и стоял в плохо кондиционируемом помещении, на котором даже замков нормальных не было. Влад капал деканату на мозги о том, что сервер пора срочно менять, едва ли не с первого дня работы. Позже к нему присоединился Ник, который вообще недолюбливал любое старое «железо».  
Прошло три года, и сервер решили поменять. И нет, причиной тому были не уговоры двух факультетских программистов. Просто у любого «срочно» есть свой срок давности. И несмотря на педантство Влада, который вычистил аппаратуру от комков пыли, провёл в расположенной в подвале серверной дератизацию и лично заменил каждый истёршийся, проржавевший, обуглившийся проводок и плату, какие смог, неделю назад сервер пожелал им счастливо оставаться и отбыл в лучший мир. Помучившись немного и, главное, поприседав на уши уже своему начальству, декан с барского плеча отстегнул фантастическую сумму на расходы, которой Влад и Ник не преминули воспользоваться.  
Новый ящик подвезли к вечеру четверга, и его установка грозила затянуться. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что методы и подход у программистов коренным образом отличались. Их по этой причине никогда не ставили на общие пары — переругаются и стравят между собой студентов. Сами-то потом дома помирятся, а студентов кто будет успокаивать? Нет, лишнего напряжения обстановки на факультете никому не хотелось.  
Что Влад и Ник живут вместе, знали все кому не лень. После того, как один из них случайно засветил почти интимную переписку со вторым, поднялся жуткий скандал. На преподавательском совете всерьёз обсуждалась вероятность увольнения обоих «морально разлагающихся элементов», но тут декан неожиданно пресёк все разговоры и постановил: остаются. Причин никто не знал, хотя ОПГ — Ольга Прокофьевна Говорленко, — сидя в курилке, делала важные глаза и по большому секрету рассказывала каждому интересующемуся, как Николай Александрович в частном разговоре за закрытыми дверьми пригрозил декану совратить его сына, если тот не повлияет на ситуацию. На вопрос, откуда этот разговор стал ей известен, если он проходил за закрытыми дверьми, ОПГ не отвечала, только загадочно молчала и высокомерно улыбалась. Дескать, «Есть у меня свои источники. Может, я и про вас что-то знаю».  
Ник, разумеется, ничего подобного не делал. Это сделал Влад, причём опасаться исполнения этой угрозы у декана были все основания: один раз, уже давно, он действительно застукал сына с Владом. Тогда Влад не знал, что за мальчика подцепил в ночном клубе, но теперь описал декану все перспективы очень ярко, с изрядной долей откровенности и даже пошлости. Как, где, в какой позе и сколько раз — всё это декан предпочёл бы не знать, но узнал. Сына он планировал женить на дочке друга и повторения его «свиданий» с Владом совершенно не желал.  
Педагоги с нетрадиционными методами остались на факультете, благо для них это была всего лишь подработка и в здании они появлялись всего пару дней в неделю.  
Среди студентов информация распространялась кусками, доходя в частичном, не всегда достоверном виде. Так, в следующем после скандала семестре, когда непосредственно замешанная в нём студгруппа уже не занималась информатикой, один находчивый студент решил добиться повышения своих отметок у вредного преподавателя логики. Хорошей идеей ему показалось шантажировать декана жалобами на приставания со стороны Николая Александровича.  
Вообще, удивительным образом нехорошие подозрения доставались всегда именно Нику. Очевидно, впечатляющие бицепсы, спортивки и жвачка создавали вокруг него ореол некоторой вседозволенности и хулиганства, на который при случае пытались списать разные мелкие и не очень грешки. Хотя на самом деле Ник был прост как утюг.  
Получив от студента угрозы, декан вызвал к себе обоих программистов и попросил студента повторить свою историю при них. Под громкий хохот и язвительные комментарии Влада: «О! А ты, оказывается, и грубо можешь, да? А почему со мной всегда нежничаешь, царюш?», фальшивый доносчик был с позором изгнан из кабинета. Преподаватель по логике с особым удовольствием влепил ему на пересдаче неуд, за что получил от Ника бутылку хорошего коньяка.  
Как бы то ни было, постепенно все смирились. Ну, мужики. Ну, спят вместе. Зато за обедом в столовке иногда собачатся так, что стаканы и вилки трясутся. Нормальные человеческие отношения. Как у всех.  
Толерантность на факультете не пришлось насаждать. Достаточно было просто показать пару «изнутри».  
— Так, Хайзаров, уговор дороже денег, — строго сказал Влад. Хайзаров послушно остановился и опустил тяжёлый ящик с разной сервачной приблудой на пол. — Ты мне второй семестр подряд пытаешься пересдать эту несчастную информатику. Так?  
— Так, — кивнул Хайзаров, отирая со лба пот.  
— Я тебе сказал, что поставлю четвёрку за сегодняшнюю помощь?  
— Сказали, Владислав Игоревич, — с надеждой в голосе согласился Хайзаров.  
— Значит, снаружи ещё два ящика осталось. Мы с Николаем Александровичем сейчас сразу займёмся установкой, а ты донеси те два ящика — и свободен. Завтра приноси зачётку, с деканом я уж сам поговорю, — Влад не улыбнулся, разве что мысленно. Он любил своих студентов, а Хайзаров, горе-юзер, вообще был ему как родной: целый год на пересдачи таскается.  
— Спасибо, Владислав Игоревич, — Хайзаров, казалось, был на седьмом небе от счастья. Паршивый тройбан, полученный в прошлом году, рубил на корню его сладкие грёзы о красном дипломе. Расчувствовавшись, Хайзаров даже бросился обнять преподавателя, но получил увесистый подзатыльник и мигом отскочил.  
— Руки не распускай, холоп, — наставительно произнёс подкравшийся Ник. — Это моя корова, и только я её обнимаю. Понял? — Ник цыкнул зубом, но счастливого Хайзарова уже всё равно было не напугать. Он только кивнул и подхватил ящик, чтобы вперёд преподавателей проскользнуть в серверную.  
— Дети, — пожал плечами Влад и наклонился было за ящиком, но был решительно оттёрт в сторону.  
— Маникюрчик свой побереги, — хекнув, Ник взвалил его ящик на свой и понёс их оба в одиночку.  
— Позёр, — усмехнулся Влад, испытывая тайную гордость. «Хоть в спортивках и со жвачкой, а мой собственный».  
— Я… царь… Мне… положено, — пыхтя от натуги, отвечал Ник. Ему нравилось играть мышцами перед таким благодарным зрителем. Он уже предвкушал, как останется с Владом вдвоём, когда Хайзаров свалит. В конце концов, чем серверная хуже кладовой? А кладовую они уже излазили вдоль и поперёк, попробовав на каждой удобной (или не очень) поверхности. За интересным занятием можно было не вспоминать о собственной клаустрофобии.  
Влад распаковывал коробки с мебелью, которую ещё предстояло собрать. От деканских щедрот решили заодно поменять и старые серверные стойки на шкаф.  
— Влааад… — когда хотел, Ник бывал ласковым, как котёнок. А Ник очень хотел.  
— Влаааадик… — Ник согнулся в три погибели над сидящим на полу и увлечённо разбирающим шкафные болты-гайки Владом. Тот только отмахнулся: «Не мешай!»  
— Ну, Влад, ну успеется же… Давай по-быстренькому, мр? — мурлыкать Ник приучился именно с Владом. Бывший его вообще нежностей не терпел и относился к ним презрительно, а вот Владу нравилась романтика и поласкушки. Несколько нежных помуркиваний заводили Влада так, что трахать его потом можно было как угодно. Ник любил жёстко.  
— Давай сначала дело доделаем, а? — ещё не сдаваясь, попросил Влад. Он справедливо опасался, что в противном случае установкой сервера придётся заниматься уже завтра. А хотелось закончить хотя бы со всем основным сегодня.  
— Да мы ж недолго. Мр-мр-мр, — это уже был абсолютно запрещённый приём: Ник низко помурлыкал прямо Владу на ухо, согревая его своим дыханием. И Влада «повело».  
Беспомощно застонав, он подался всем телом назад, потянулся к Нику губами, притягивая его самого ближе. Ник с готовностью ответил, горячо и влажно целуя Влада. Заставив бросить все детали на пол, перехватил его запястья, завёл руки Влада ему же за спину и там «сковал» удачно подвернувшейся стяжкой. Влад вечно лез руками куда не стоит и пытался отнять инициативу. Ник привык вести. Пока Влад безуспешно пытался освободить руки, Ник отвлекал его поцелуями в ключицы и в шею. Шее — особое внимание. Ник знал эрогенные зоны Влада наперечёт, вот и сейчас на каждый такой поцелуй Влад смущённо дёргался и ахал.  
— Блядь… Ой, простите! — раздался звук удара, потом металлическое дребезжание перекатывающихся в ящике деталей.  
— Хайзаров? Ты чего, не ушёл ещё? — недовольно оторвался от своего занятия Ник.  
— Так договорились же… Последний ящик… — проблеял Хайзаров, таращась на раскрасневшихся преподавателей, больше всего — на встрёпанного Влада, сверкающего засосами в вырезе рубашки. А уж когда он заметил связанные руки…  
— Так, понял. Всё, иди отсюда. Гуд бай, вали, бон вояж, гуляй, пошёл в жопу, как там ещё говорят… — Ник, подталкивая Хайзарова в спину, выпроводил его из серверной и захлопнул дверь, проигнорировав нелепое «А вы сверху, да?»  
— Ну вот что за молодёжь пошла наглая, а? — покачал головой Ник, повернувшись к двери и оставшемуся за ней Хайзарову спиной.  
— Хватит отвлекаться! У меня уже руки затекают. Раз начал, так трахни меня наконец, — поёрзал Влад, всё ещё не поднимаясь с пола.  
— О! Люблю, когда ты командуешь, — осклабился Ник. — Хоть царю и не положено… — тут же фальшиво задумался он. Влад доверчиво купился. Или сделал вид, что купился.  
— Царь, а, Царь! — уже возмущённо заелозил он, пытаясь подняться. Ник поспешил ему на помощь, только встать не дал — удерживая Влада на руках и заставив того скрестить ноги у него на поясе, донёс до маленького диванчика в углу, пропахшего кошками. Влад на мгновение сморщился, но ничего не сказал.  
— Имя пользователя? — Ник любил эту игру, напоминающую об истории их знакомства в интернет-переписке. Влад, раз поддавался, очевидно, любил её тоже.  
Вот и сейчас он покорно произнёс «логин»:  
— Шеф.  
— Ваш пароль?  
— Хочу тебя.  
— Пароль неверный. Пароль был изменён, — не удержался от шпильки Ник. Влад раздражённо закатил глаза, но снова не возразил. Уж чего-чего, а возмущения в его срывающемся голосе слышно не было.  
— Хочу твой член. Во мне…  
— Пароль верный. Разрешите _ввести сообщение_? — задрав обе ноги Влада себе на плечо, Ник стащил с него джинсы ровно до колен — больше не нужно — и сдёрнул резинку трусов с задницы.  
— Да. _Вводи_… — Ник обожал смотреть на то, как Влад произносит всякие пошлые фразочки. Пухлые губы, которые тот в возбуждении часто облизывал, двигались очень чётко — Влад не зря гордился своей артикуляцией. Выглядело это невыносимо развратно. Ник никогда не целовал Влада во время секса — не хотел занимать его рот и мешать ему стонать в полный голос, шептать всякие глупости и повторять беспорядочно: «Ник! Ник…» Такой вот своеобразный фетиш.  
Связанные за спиной руки, конечно, мешали Владу — было неудобно лежать и совершенно невозможно подтянуться к Нику, втиснуться в него со всей силой, когда его член был недостаточно глубоко. Приходилось бестолково приподниматься бёдрами, крутить задницей и униженно просить вслух. «Глубже, Ник! Глубже…» От собственной беспомощности и от того, как зависит его удовольствие от Ника, Влад еле слышно всхлипывал и неотрывно следил за глазами Ника. Ему нравилось, как Ник смотрит на него, когда он умоляет трахнуть его, когда сжимает в себе член и, надсадив до хрипоты горло, выстанывает имя. Он стыдился самого себя в такие моменты, и только реакция Ника держала его.  
Они ещё не кончили, как вдруг свет в серверной погас. Ник сбился на секунду, но тут же продолжил двигаться, увеличив темп, всаживаясь резко, даже грубо. Слов у Влада в голове уже не было. Даже собственное имя он, пожалуй, не вспомнил бы. Мелькнувший было страх перед темнотой тут же отступил под тяжестью чужого тела, под ритмичными толчками внутри, под сводящим мышцы удовольствием от каждого из них.  
— Ох, Влааад… — кончая, Ник навалился на него всем телом. Следующей волной прошибло уже Влада: Ник надрочил ему член так, что хватило нескольких финальных толчков, чтобы соргазмировать на полную катушку. С этим у Влада никогда проблем не было.  
— Что со светом? — отдышавшись, спросил-таки он.  
— Сейчас проверю, — Ник, естественно, знал, как неуютно чувствует себя в темноте Влад. Они ведь жили вместе, а не просто трахались от случая к случаю.  
Пошуршав в темноте и с матерком споткнувшись о какую-то железку, Ник растерянно протянул:  
— Дверь захлопнулась, похоже, намертво. Долбаные старые замки. Выключатель снаружи. Наверное, сторож вырубил.  
— Ты телефон пункта охраны помнишь? — Влад ещё не паниковал, он был слишком расслаблен после секса. Но это ненадолго.  
— Какое там… Щас загуглю, погоди, — в противоположном от Влада конце комнаты загорелся синим экранчик мобильного. — Опс…  
— Что?  
— Мы в подвале, вот что. Связи ни хера нет. Даже универский вай-фай не фурычит.  
— Только не говори мне, что мы тут застряли в темноте до утра? — Влад всё ещё не паниковал. Но был очень близко к тому.  
— Эм… Лучше это ты мне не говори. А то мне уже кажется, что тут воздуха маловато, — Нику приходилось не лучше. Его клаустрофобия, в отличие от лёгонькой владовой боязни темноты, была вполне серьёзной. На даче, куда они ездили летом, он даже потерял сознание, оказавшись один в грозу в сарае.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Влад. Не ради себя.  
Подсвечивая телефоном, Ник вернулся к диванчику.  
— Если так и продолжится, я вижу только один разумный выход из ситуации, — решительно произнёс Ник, когда улёгся рядом.  
— М?  
— Придётся затрахаться так, чтобы обо всём забыть и уснуть.  
— А презиков хватит?  
— Обижаешь…  
В мерцании телефонной подсветки развернулась метровая блестящая лента.

***

— Эээ… — проверяющий поутру помещения сторож почесал в затылке. Два взъерошенных, с ошалевшими глазами парня смотрели на него очень странно, когда он открыл дверь серверной. Сторожу стало страшно.  
— Вы чего, ребят?..  
— Ты вчера дежурил? — схватив его за грудки, спросил здоровый.  
— Ну я…  
— Проверять этаж нужно, прежде чем свет выключать!  
— Да я чё? Я ничё… Вы бы голос подали… Я думал, тут только кошка, засранка, сидит. Мяукала там что-то ночью…  
Ник хрюкнул. Отпустил сторожа. И заржал, уперевшись руками в колени.  
— Кошка мяукала? Кошка, аххах…  
— И совсем даже не смешно, — поджал губы Влад.  
— Так я чего, ребят… пойду, да? Мне обход завершить надо.  
— Иди, мужик, иди. И бабу себе найди, — пожелал Ник.  
— А баба-то тут при чём? — смертельно оскорбился давно одинокий сторож.  
— Да так… Чтоб мяукала. 


End file.
